


Fill me up

by kwontouche



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Hyung Kink, M/M, Smut, cuddles after sex ㅠㅠ, soonyoung's gemini switch basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwontouche/pseuds/kwontouche





	Fill me up

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jihoon stepped into their shared bedroom, grumbling and feet stomping. He found Soonyoung on his bed, laying on his stomach. The latter turned his head to the source of frustration but soon went back to his phone.

 

The act only added fuel to his fumes. Jihoon heaved a deep and quick sigh then locked the door behind him.

 

Unknowledgeable to the fact, Soonyoung continued to busy himself, watching the unknown damned dance practice from his phone. That is up until he felt a shift on his mattress. 

 

Jihoon grabbed his shoulder and turned him aroundㅡ making him lie on his back. Soonyoung got flustered by the sudden action but what was presented right before him got him choking from his own spit.

 

Jihoon was stark naked and is making his way towards him. He then palmed Soonyoung through his pants, earning a choked moan from the taller. Jihoon groaned. 

 

 

아니. 벗어.  
“No. Take it off,” Jihoon directed, eyeing Soonyoung's clothes.

 

지훈아 혹시 너ㅡ  
“Jihoon are youㅡ”

 

벗어라고  
“I said take it off.” Jihoon cut him off, looking up at him straight in the eyes.

  

 

Soonyoung soon obliged, taking off his pants. With Jihoons sudden dominance, he found himself already half hard.

 

Jihoon got a hold of Soonyoung’s length, giving it a few pump then continued to position himself and nudge Soonyoung's dick into him.

 

지훈아 잠깐ㅡ  
“Jihoon waitㅡ” he cut himself off with a guttural groan. 

 

Jihoon had his eyes shut close with the hard length slowly penetrating him. Soonyoung gathered all his self-control and caught Jihoon by his hips. The latter only let out a satisfied moan with the sudden grip on his ass.

 

 

“You're gonna hurt yourself. Wait, are you in drunk?”

 

“No, just stressed.” Jihoon loomed in and pinned Soonyoung down by his shoulder.

 

“Now fill me up.”

 

 

Soonyoung is obviously turned on, with blood rushing straight to his lower half.  He then let out a shaky breath before flipping them around.

 

 

“Cock!”

 

“What?” Soonyoung asks confused

 

“It got off”

 

“Damn it, Lee Jihoon.” Soonyoung hissed but wasted no time- rummaging his bedside drawer for the lube.

 

 

When Soonyoung finally found the lube, which actually took him long enough with Jihoon pumping him as he was looking for it, he grabbed Jihoon’s legs, pushing them closer to him, giving him a better access to his hole.

 

 

야. 그것도 벗어.  
“Hey.” Jihoon starts off husky then cocked his head towards Soonyoung's shirt, “Take that off too." 

 

Soonyoung sighed but obliged nonetheless. He was about to slip his shirt off his head when he felt Jihoon's fingers tracing his torso.

 

 

잘하네… 운동은.  
“You’re doing good,” Jihoon states as a matter of fact. “...working out"

 

어…  
“Y-yeah...”

 

 

Jihoon curled up with one arm supporting himself then reached out and grabbed Soonyoung by his nape. He proceeded to kiss and suck on his plump lips. Soonyoung may have taken a little time to processㅡ making Jihoon whine into the kiss, sending Soonyoung back to his senses.

 

It was a mess at first but Jihoon took the lead, Soonyoung heeding into submission. Jihoon, being the composer that he is, played with their tempos, switching to and fro messy, hungry kisses and passionate, slow-paced ones.

 

Soonyoung pulled himself off and Jihoon bit onto his lower lip making it even more plump than usual.

 

As Jihoon was catching his own breath, he eyed Soonyoungㅡ hair dishevelled, cheeks flushed and lips swollen; beautiful in his own ways. And of course, Jihoon is proud of his masterpiece.

 

Soonyoung too was busy marvelling at the sight in front of him until Jihoon, once again, broke him out of his reverie.

 

 

“Hey, aren't you missing something?”

 

Soonyoung tilts his head in confusion and Jihoon glares at him.

 

“Idiot.”

“Huh?”

“Do I have to be on top to get myself filled?”

 

The confused look on Soonyoung's face only deepenedㅡearning himself an exasperated sigh from the other.

 

Jihoon clasped his legs around the other's waist to switch them around. He was about to flip them over until Soonyoung strengthened his stand.

 

Jihoon's brows furrowed.

 

Soonyoung smirked, “My bed, my rules.”

 

“Whatever floats your boat but you better start working, you idiot”

 

Soonyoung never left his gaze from Jihoon as he leaned in and softly sucked on his lobe. “So needy,” Soonyoung whispered as he plunged in two wet fingers inㅡ making Jihoon arch up at the sudden intrusion.

  
Jihoon reached out for his dick while Soonyoung was thrusting his fingers into him, loosening him. Soonyoung quickly swatted his hand away, pinning them above his head.

 

안돼네…  
“No, you can't” Soonyoung smirked.  
Jihoon tried to get out of Soonyoung's grip but failed.

 

“Then do me good and fill me up already"

 

“You got it, Sir" Soonyoung pulled his fingers out of Jihoon then covers his dick with an ample amount of lube. He positioned himself on Jihoon's entrance and pushed in carefully. Jihoon let out a breathy moan as he finally got what he wanted.

 

 

“Move.”

 

 

Soonyoung needn't to be told twice as he started thrusting into Jihoon. Jihoon rolled his head back at the satisfaction. After a few more snapping thrusts, Soonyoung changed his pace into a slow one and Jihoon took it as an opportunity to calm himself down a little.

 

 

“Thinking about it, do you have any kink, Ji?”

“None that I can think of"

“Hmmmmm...” Soonyoung trails off to his thought. “You know you really have this soft spot for the _hyungs_ "

“No, I don’t.”

“Hey, how about calling me ‘ _hyung_ '?”

 

 

Jihoon uncontrollably twitched at the idea and Soonyoung chuckled at the sudden tightness around him.

 

 

“You know what? I like it when you're this honest"

 

 

Soonyoung leaned down and went back to sucking and leaving hickeys on Jihoon's neck, trailing down to bite onto his collar bones. After giving it a kiss, he then went up to the latter's ear and nibbled his lobe.

 

“Jihoonie, _hyung_ is waiting" he whispered.

“S-Stop...” 

 

 

Soonyoung trailed kisses on his jaw then sucked on the particular spot on Jihoon's neck he likes best. He teasingly nudged on his prostate making Jihoon clench around his member.

 

“hnnnnngg _h-hyung_ …”

 

By the time the term slipped off his mouth he turned vivid red up to the tips of his ears.

 

 _Cute_.

 

응 잘했어, 지훈아  
“You did good, Jihoonie" Soonyoung whispered.

 

Hearing the term of endearment laced with Soonyoung’s now husky voice lead to Jihoon shooting white threads of cum over his stomach, some even reaching his chest.

 

“That was...” Soonyoung traced the string of cum on Jihoon's abs, “a lot” smirking as he licked it off his fingers.

 

Soonyoung then flipped them over, hard cock still inside the latter.

 

“Didn't you want to ride me?” Soonyoung smugly placed his arm under his head.

 

Jihoon slumped forward, body still shaking from his high.

 

“I'm waiting,” Soonyoung mischievously stated before he thrusted into Jihoon making him lose his balance, almost falling onto the other.

 

He stabled himself with his arms caging Soonyoung by the bed. It was a good sight but he was soon bouncing up and down with Soonyoung thrusting into him.

 

"Ji, try leaning back a bit." and Jihoon did the said positionㅡ leaning back while holding onto Soonyoung's leg.

 

"Shit. You look so hot."

 

Jihoon then started grinding on Soonyoung's cock, fully exposed to the latter.

 

He arched back went he suddenly felt the lube being poured onto his length. Soonyoung then played around with his length, thumbing the slit and occassionally massaging his balls.

 

The stimulation had Jihoon gripping onto Soonyoung's leg. All the while being a moaning mess.

 

Soonyoung is absolutely turned on by the sight yet he decided to further tease the latter.

 

"Unfair. You're barely grinding on my cock"

 

He then positioned his legs and started to thrust into Jihoon.

 

Jihoon groaned at the action yet still loving the stimulation.

 

"Shit that felt good. Do it again"

"Still not buying it"

"Fine. I'll suck you off later!"

"Got it."

 

Catching himself a deal, Soonyoung got a hold of Jihoon's hips and started thrusting into him. Jihoon reached out for his own length to pump it in time with Soonyoung's thrust.

 

 

“Jihoonie, I've read somewhere that the length of your fingers is the same with your dick"

 

“What the hell have you been reading?”

 

Soonyoung pouted at the rejection. 

 

“Also, it's the length between your thumb and middle finger, you idiot”

 

Soonyoung stretched out his arm to look at his hand.

“Oh...”

 

Soonyoung kept himself busy with his hand as Jihoon grinded on him.

 

 

“Jihoonie, what about the thickness"

“Fuck it, Soonyoung. I'm not a dick connoisseur.” Jihoon hissed.

“But you know my fingers and dick so well"

“Fuck you."

“Mhm let's save that for round three,” he chuckled.

 

 

Soonyoung then reached out and nudged two of his fingers at Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon almost automatically sucked at them.

 

“It’s fat.” Jihoon swirls his tongue at the digits.

“Do I take that as a compliment then?”

“If that boosts up your ego then go”

Soonyoung snickers at the snarky remark.

 

“You told me that my fingers needed to diet though” Soonyoung jokingly pouted.

 

Jihoon caressed his cheek and traced his jaw before leaning in.

 

 

“Don’t have to. They fill me up so well.”

 

 

Soonyoung’s face dimmed with lust. He then grabbed Jihoon’s hips tightly and rammed into him. Jihoon let out a yelp at the first, but soon transitioned into wanton moans with the succeeding thrusts.

 

With Jihoon bouncing on top of him, Soonyoung's dick got out of the other. Jihoon quickly took it with his hand, massaging the latter's balls as he guided the dick back to his hole.

 

Soonyoung continued pounding into Jihoon until he felt a coiling build up in his stomach. He opened his eyes to look at Jihoon and saw that he's also close in addition to Jihoon clenching around his member.

 

He sat up and got a hold of Jihoon by his ass then layed him down on his back.

 

Soonyoung then properly fucked into Jihoon having the latter clench around him harder, spurting strings of cum between them. He was still coming undone as Soonyoung continued ramming into him chasing his own high. Jihoon, being overly sensitive from his orgasm, arches and twists as he feels Soonyoung hit his prostate succedingly. Soonyoung finally finds his release after sucking another hickey off of Jihoon's collarbone and Jihoon might've came once again, coming in the form of a dry orgasm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung gently crept inside Jihoon's arms, lazily shuffling, making himself comfortable.

 

Jihoon leaned down.

 

“You did so well, babe,” kissing Soonyoung's ruffled hair.

 

“ _Hyung_ says welcome,” Soonyoung murmured onto his neck then looked up to see the latter's expression,  giggling when he saw the latter frowning at him.

 

“What got you so worked up anyways?”

 

“The notes I've been playing for days, they just won't add up. Maybe I'll just scrap it”

 

“Can I listen to it?"

 

"No."

 

"Even if I let you tie me up?"

 

"Fine. Come to the studio later."

 

 

 

"Ah, also, I'm having it with that 'Fine, I'll suck you off later.'"

 

"Yeah yeah, whatever you want."

 

 

 

 

 * * *

 

 


End file.
